The Last Sigh
by Mah Jeevas
Summary: Sorriu. Por que era tudo que poderia fazer. - Prewett brothers. Gen, deathfic.


**Projeto-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado 4ª Edição**

**Tema: **Momentos Canon não descritos nos livros.

**Como funciona?**

A ideia é que as fics escritas para cá descrevam cenas realmente Canon que **não** estão nos livros, mas que temos certeza de que aconteceram.

Por exemplo, a tortura dos pais do Neville, a prisão dos Lestrange, a morte dos Prewett, a Petunia encontrando o Harry na porta da casa, o Vernon concordando em criar o moleque, os Dursley chegando na casa em que iriam se esconder durante a guerra: todos são momentos que **sabemos** que aconteceu, mas não estão escritos.

**Como brincar:**

Os momentos Canon são de liberdade de escolha do autor, desde que sigam as regras acima. Para complicar um pouquinho, temos a seguir uma lista com vinte frases, dentre as quais você vai escolher uma que **tem** de estar na sua fic. Só conta **uma** frase por fic.

Resumindo, você deve montar uma fic com um momento Canon + uma frase das que seguem abaixo. Vou postar a minha única fic feita pro Projeto aqui, então sigam abaixo! =D

* * *

**Autor:** Mah Jeevas  
**Personagens:** Fabian e Gideon Prewett  
**Momento Canon:** 10. Sorriu. Por que era tudo que poderia fazer.**  
Link:** -

**The Last Sigh**

Um feitiço roxo passou por cima de sua cabeça, quase acertando sua testa, quando Fabian se distraiu por um minuto para empurrar o irmão para o lado, longe de um Avada Kedavra que poderia acertá-lo. Algo atrás de si explodiu com violência, mas ele não deu atenção. Estava mais ocupado distribuindo sua atenção à dois encapuzados que tentavam lhe derrubar. Ele riu alto quando lançaram uma orda de maldições e feitiços explosivos aos quais ele bloqueou com destreza. Gideon estava duelando contra três, já que acabara de nocautear o quarto death eater que tentava abatê-lo.

- Fabian, pare de brincar, eles não estão aqui pra te divertir e sim pra acabar com você! - o outro ruivo sussurrou ferozmente ao irmão quando desviou de mais um ataque de Avery, que já batalhava sem sua máscara, protegendo suas costas.

Ambos foram cercados pelos cinco Death Eaters, entrando em um perfeito sincronismo ao rebaterem os feitiços lançados um ao outro, porém Gideon não foi capaz de esticar-se o suficiente para bloquear o feitiço lançado em uma brecha entre seus braços. Fabian caiu ao chão com um grito de dor, e quando ele ergueu o irmão pelo braço, tentando incentivá-lo a continuar, a batalhar por sua vida, viu sangue jorrar de um corte grande que pegava do umbigo até a coxa.

- Gideon, Gideon, o que eu faço? - ele gritou em desespero, seu rosto contorcido em uma careta de dor, o corpo vacilando ao aperto do outro.

- Força. - ele ergueu o irmão novamente quando este quis cair. Tentou desdobrar-se o máximo que conseguia para protegê-los dos death eaters que aproveitavam aquilo para tentar eliminá-los.

Não que tenha dado certo, é claro. Gideon era conhecido por ser teimoso o suficiente para não desistir sem tentar com afinco. Apesar de ter ganho alguns cortes e feitiços terem deixado leves resquícios em seus membros atingidos de raspão, Gideon permanecia de pé, azarando-os igualmente e com agilidade. E havia ainda o fato de estar apoiando Fabian.

Até ele estava surpreso de conseguir enfrentar cinco de uma vez e ainda não ter morrido. Girou no mesmo lugar, atingindo dois encapuzados e protegendo as costas do irmão de mais feitiços. Ele começou a ir para trás, carregando Fabian e sendo acompanhado pelos outros e somente parou de atirar feitiços e a recuar quando percebeu estar suficientemente perto de um enorme pedaço de parede, onde pulou para trás para se esconder. Mesmo assim, lançava azarações por cima do seu precário forte, impedindo que seus atacantes chegassem perto ou encurralassem-os.

- Gideon, dói! - o ruivo gemeu, agaixado perto do irmão com a mão por cima do ferimento, arfando.

- Pare de agir como criança e pegue um frasco que está no meu saquinho - ele apontou pro saco de tecido que estava firmemente amarrado à sua cintura por uma fita grossa. - Não podemos deixá-los nos derrubar, não antes de acabar com pelo menos mais quatro deles. Remus e Moody estão se saindo consideravelmente bem com três para cada, seria vergonhoso não darmos conta de seis. - Gideon murmurou, lançando outros feitiços e vendo que mais três se juntaram aos que ele não tinha conseguido nocautear ainda.

Fabian deu um riso entrecortado por causa da dor, logo em seguida tomando o conteúdo de um frasquinho que pegara do irmão. Logo sentiu que a enorme ferida fora se fechando e começando a cicatrizar. Soltou um suspiro quando a dor diminuiu de intensidade, e já se juntou ao irmão, lançando maldições contra dois mascarados.

Ambos se afastaram bem a tempo e agaixaram quando um feitiço acertou o meio deles, destruindo parte de cima do forte e algo atrás deles rachou. Foram obrigados a correrem para lados opostos para fugir das maldições e, ao se separarem eles perceberam que agora tinha cinco death eaters para cada um, e todos não paravam de berrar feitiços para atingí-los.

Era simplesmente incrivel aquilo. Remus, do outro lado do campo, soltou uma exclamação quando cinco feitiços diferentes tentaram pegar Fabian. E foi a oportunidade para que ele criasse um escudo e fugisse para perto do irmão. Juntos eles sorriram, cumplices de uma causa que sabiam ser justa e vencedora.

Num momento, tudo pareceu acontecer em câmera lenta: Macnair lançou um feitiço que fez uma loja atrás deles explodir e vários blocos voaram; Gideon estava mais perto desta e, por isso, quando a metade que restara da parede caiu, teve sua perna esquerda atingida e se ajoelhou, a parede esmagando a perna até a dobra do joelho. Por um descuido, três que atacavam Gideon também foram atingidos pela parede, Macnair conseguiu desviar com os outros e Fabian matou mais três que tentavam lhe derrubar. Gideon tentava tirar a perna quebrada de debaixo do escombro, sua varinha longe de suas mãos.

Para Fabian, aquele foi o momento mais agoniante de sua vida, pois quando colocou os olhos no ajoelhado e com a varinha de Dolohov - este tinha perdido sua mascara ao tentar se desviar da parede- apontada para si. Gideon não conseguia amaldiçoá-lo já que não conseguia pronunciar nada sem gritar de dor. Dolohov, quem tentara com afinco matar Gideon, sorriu vitorioso e pronunciou deliciado a maldição que lhe tiraria a vida.

Gideon voltou seus olhos azuis para o irmão, a quem tentava defender-se e ao mesmo tempo arranjar um momento para amaldiçoar Dolohov antes que o outro Prewett fosse atingido e tentou sorrir maroto. "Tentamos" foi o que ele lhe dissera com aquele sorriso. A luz verde iluminou-o, tingindo seus cabelos tão ruivos de verde e então seu corpo caiu de bruços, inerte.

Fabian gritou com toda a sua força e derrubou mais um death eater, depois mirou sua varinha para o assassino de seu irmão. Um movimento tardio, pois o Avada Kedrava, terrivelmente verde se aproximava de si, seu autor com um sorriso maligno nos lábios.

Só teve tempo de olhar novamente pro corpo amaldiçoado de Gideon. Lançou outro Avada Kedrava, igualmente letal, à Dolohov. Sorriu. Porque era tudo que poderia fazer. O clarão verde lhe cegou antes que seu sorriso esmorecesse.

**Fim**

* * *

**N/A:** Foi dificil, mas eu finalmente consegui escrever essa fic! Espero que esteja boa, foi a primeira vez que escrevi com Fabian e Gideon Prewett **:own: **


End file.
